prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EscApe From New York/@comment-2.121.213.173-20140611212719
Here's my theory on each character. Cece Drake Cece was never part of the "A" team. She was hired by Alison to watch over the liars. When we see Cece on the phone saying "Where are you? I sure as hell am not going back to Rosewood" she was talking to Alison. She needed to disguise herself so she wore the "A" attire when spying on Ezra's apartment because Ali wanted to make sure Aria was safe. In the season 4A finale, "A" grabs Emily and puts her in the box at the saw mill intending to kill her. Ali and Cece were both Red Coat and they were there so Cece distracted "A" so Ali could switch off the machine. Realising the girls were going to attack the second "Red Coat" "A" made their escape. Aria beat up Cece and that is why Cece sounded sad when she said "Aria". Cece was also the person who killed Wilden. He knew that Ali was alive and wanted to find her because he knew that she pushed Ian off the Bell Tower. Cece also had another reason to kill Wilden because she knew that he has something to do with who is in Ali's grave. Shana Cruz Ali sent Shana to Rosewood to watch the girls and make sure they were safe, much like what she did with Cece. Before she came to Rosewood however, she met Jenna in Boston and fell in love with her. As she spent more time in Rosewood, she learned more and more about Ali and how horrible she really was. She befrended and had a fling with Paige who told her how horrible Ali was to her. Jenna also confessed to how Ali and the Liars blinded her whilst on a drive that night. They discovered Wilden on the side of the road after being hit by Ashley Marin and nursed him back to health. Both Wilden and Shana knew Ali was alive and the decided to form an alliance along with Jenna and Melissa whom they told about Alison being alive, though both Melissa and Jenna had their doubts. When Melissa thought Ali was going to the lodge, she sent Jenna and Shana to watch them. Shana took this oppurtunity to seek revenge on the liars. She planned with Wilden to kill the Liars! Whe she noticed that Toby and Mona were there also, she had to start the plan prematurely. Toby followed Jenna and Shana knocked him out from behind. She then started the fire whilst Wilden dealt with the arrival of Ali. When she, Wilden and Jenna realised that Spencer was no longer in the lodge they made their escape. Failing to kill the liars, she decided to focus on Ali. She tracked her down by pretending to help her and followed the Liars to New York. She then chased the liars and attempted to shoot Ali but hit Ezra instead. Ezra knew that she was after Ali and the Liars. Shana then ran from the building and changed into her normal clothes. Still believing that she could trust her, Ali called both Shana and Cece telling them she was safe and was in New York. Shana had to make her move and went to the hospital to see kill Ezra. She bumped into Aria whom she stayed with until she could steal the gun from her bag. When Ezra woke up and saw Shana his vitals dropped and she ran away to kill Ali, Spencer, Emily and Hanna. When Ezra came round he told Aria that Shana was evil and Aria ran to the girls aid before attack and killing Shana. Shana isn't "A". Let Me Know If You Want To Hear More Theories, I'm Happy To Oblige :) - The Eye of the Beholder